DO As The Penguins Do!
by InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR
Summary: It's one of my ordinary fluff-iness kiddies...Nuf said! Just read and- Enjoy!... :p Oh, and it's rated T just to be safe! *giggles*


**Disclaimer:**** I **_**obviously **_**don't own Vampire Knight!**

**Warning:**** My usual fluff-iness kiddie thingy-me-bobs! *giggles*….And…Umm…There will be **_**some **_**sort of sexual content, so…Yeah, you've been warned *more giggles***

**Note:**** Okay…I have three questions…**

**Q#1: How does that one saying go? "Do as the Romans do?" I'm not sure…Sorry, pretty random : )**

**Q#2: Do any of you read/watch School Rumble?…Please answer!**

**Q#3: Do any of you watch House of Anubis?…Again, please answer!**

**(A/N: I don't know what age Zero and Kaname are in this 'fluff', you can decide that on your own…Partially so I wont seem like some pervert or pedophile)**

**As usual…Enjoy!… :p**

**Kaname ran to the little hunter's room when he heard the familiar cry for help.**

"**What's wrong?" the brunette asked, frantically scanning the room for any invader.**

"**Look!" Zero cried, sweeping his stubby fingers over a heart coated box.**

**The little pureblood gave Zero an inquisitive expression, silently asking 'what the hell?'.**

"**I can't eat my candy!" Zero whined, opening his mouth to reveal bits and pieces of hard Valentine's Day chocolate.**

"**What do you want me to do about it?" Kaname asked, irritated at the other vampire's ignorance.**

**The tiny silverette pouted his lips, as he fell to the floor with a weightless 'thud' and sat in contemplation.**

**Zero looked up in realization and smiled, "I know! We'll do as the penguins do!"**

"**Wha-at?" Kaname chuckled, canting his head to the side questioningly.**

"**Today, at school…We learned about…Umm…" the little hunter's browse wrinkled in scrutiny, "…empire penguins..?"**

"**Oh!" Kaname exclaimed, "you mean emperor penguins," he said.**

**The silverette hummed in reply, eagerly nodding his head and lifting the Valentine's Day box.**

"**Here," Zero said, tossing the heart decorated caddy at the other.**

**Kaname studied the red shaded prism and asked, "You want me to feed you…?" he sighed at the other's impatient 'yes', "like a penguin…?"**

"**Yup!" Zero chimed, walking up to the slightly taller boy, lifting his chin upwards and repeatedly closing and reopening his mouth as he had seen on the bird video.**

**The little pureblood smiled at the strong resemblance Zero held to a puppy.**

_**How cute…**_

"…**Fine…" Kaname sighed, feigning irritation when in truth, he was more than willing to oblige.**

**The pureblood took one of the heart shaped candies and immediately frowned at the sinewy texture.**

"**I'm ready!" Zero said with a keen expression, letting his tongue hang out over his chin.**

**The taller boy neared the silverette and enclosed his chubby face with his hands and let his mouth hover over the other's for a moment before seizing Zero's lips in a 'kiss'. The mini hunter, in return, clung to Kaname's collar, fidgeting under the other's grasp because "it tickles". Every time Kaname's tongue grazed over the roof of Zero's mouth, the silverette's eyes would dance at the drunken feeling that was bestowed upon every light browse. Zero frowned through the kiss at the heat pooling up in his lower region and the oddly pleasurable tightening in his stomach.**

**Zero lightly shoved Kaname away from him, "Kana!" he whined, "there isn't even any candy left, all I taste is your saliva!"**

"**Oh! Sorry…" said Kaname, grimacing at the new heart-shaped chocolate he now held, "I'll give you more."**

"**Ah!" Zero droned, parting his lips as far as he could manage and holding his tongue in a poised stance.**

"**Hn," Kaname chuckled before repeating his ministrations.**

**When he finally pulled back, he was surprised with the adorable sight before him: Zero's hair was disheveled due to his continuous squirming, his eyes still roaming around the room until he managed to focus on one object, and his face remained flushed from the delighting yet odd sensations that had been imprinted into the depths of his mouth.**

"**K-Kana?" the little hunter called, collapsing on his bed and closing his eyes for a moment before being disturbed by the other vampire.**

**Kaname experimentally ran his fingers under Zero's shirt and smiled at the shudder that ran through the tiny hunter. **

"**What are you d-doing, Kana?" the little hunter asked, the sensations flaming his nerve endings pleasing but foreign.**

**Kaname leaned his head lower so that his nose and Zero's touched, "Doing as the penguins do," he whispered.**

"**..Oh.." Zero breathed out.**

**The pureblood noticed that the smaller form had chocolate on both corners of his lips. He leaned down and lapped up the substance with his tongue. He probably would have choked a the sweet's flavor , but his taste buds were overridden by the taste of the silverette. Obviously, Zero was the best type of flavor in the world, he'd have to ask if there's Zero flavored ice cream.**

"**..Kana.." the mini hunter wheezed out, the other's saliva seemingly sensitizing all his senses.**

**Zero was unaware that these feelings even existed, not that he was complaining. Soon the tiny silverette was finding himself being lulled into a deep slumber by the other boy's strokes against his chest.**

**Zero giggled, "..It tickles.." he murmured dizzily before falling into a comfortable darkness.**

**Kaname gawked at the smaller figure beneath him. He'd put him to sleep, but he couldn't be mad when Zero was snoring softly and drooling heavily…**_**Too cute..**_

…_**Yes, he strongly resembles a puppy…**_

**Sorry! I had no idea how to end this! Did I come off as a perv? *sigh*…Oh well…Still hoped you- Enjoyed!… :p**

**Right! Happy belated(super, duper late!) Valentine's Day! Sorry…But, starting sometime this March I'll go back to my customary routine of updating **_**every **_**day! *giggles with joy***

**Oh yeah, one more question…**

**Do any of you read/have read After School Charisma?**

**These questions aren't pointless! If any of the questions are answered with a yes…There will be a follow up question! *giggles like a maniac* I've been giggling **_**a lot **_**lately.. *sigh* hehehe**


End file.
